


(First) Trimester Trepidation

by IcyPalate97



Series: Pregnancy Problems [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff I think, Im sorry for the title, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, i like alliterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: Unpregnant is not a word, dispshit!





	(First) Trimester Trepidation

Wade Wilson was living a good life. He finally got Spidey to give him the time of day and they had been going steady for 6 months since then. He had a reliable place to come back to everyday, though whether it was the most ideal was debatable, but he had lived in worse so that wasn’t an issue for him. The avengers were even slowly starting to come around to the idea of his existence and relationship with Peter and that was more then he could every ask for. But with every good thing in Wade’s life came the bad. Though this time it wasn’t anybody coming for his life or Petey’s life or even bankruptcy, which was a little to commonplace for him. Instead his bad luck came in the form of the four pregnancy tests that formed a circle around him on the bathroom floor, all of them having two pink lines declaring him pregnant.

“Motherfucking motherfucker!” Wade cursed to himself as he shook the fifth test in his hand hoping that the test would magically change and declare him unpregnant.

 _Unpregnant is not a word, dispshit!_ Yellow berated.

“All words are made up so how can you be so sure,” Wade argued momentarily forgetting his present dilemma.

 _Way to go screw-up! Now we’re pregnant again. We’re not telling Peter, that’s a given._ White interjected, bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand.

“Well duh! I don’t want my baby boy to get his hopes up only for this baby to die like the rest,” Wade whispered voice cracking as he attempted to keep himself from crying.

The sudden sound of the front door being unlocked sprung Wade into action as he quickly scooped up all the pregnancy tests and dumped out the bathroom window and slamming it shut. Fortunately for him, underneath their window was an open dumpster which made hasty disposals quick and easy. Flushing the toilet so as not to seem suspicious Wade soon went outside to greet Peter and continue their day as though nothing strange had happened.

~~~~~

Three months later and he was still pregnant. He was 15 weeks to be precise and he was beginning to panic. The longer this pregnancy lasted the harder it would be to hide from Peter and the more attached he would grow to this baby. Wearing his Deadpool suit was basically impossible now since it very clearly displayed his growing bump and it didn’t fit comfortably anymore anyways. He had to stick to large sweaters and sweatpants to hide his growing stomach, fortunately that wasn’t unusual attire for him. During sex he had to come up with the excuse that he was simply putting on weight because of excessive eating and the fact that he was no longer taking on missions. Luckily those were both technically true; Wade didn’t very much like having to lie to Peter. But sooner or later Peter would start to put the clues together, he wasn’t a genius for nothing.

It all came to head at an Avengers party where they were all gathered to celebrate their recent victories. Wade had been forced to forego his usual sweats since the dress code was formal-casual instead of trashy-casual. He reluctantly, and secretly, forked over a couple hundred bucks to get a custom-tailored suit jacket and pants for the evening to hide his belly.

Peter had been over at the food table chatting with Tony about nerdy science stuff when Thor approached him and slapped him hard across the back whilst bellowing congratulations.

“Congratulations for what?” Peter asked as he dabbed at the spilled wine on his suit.

“For your impending fatherhood of course!” Thor answered jovially.

“What are you talking about?” Peter gave him a strange look while Tony’s eyes widened in the background and he searched the floor for Wade needing to know if it was true.

“You impregnated the man who regenerates, Deadpool, yes?” Thor replied giving Peter a confused look. Was it common for Midgardians to spread their seed unknowingly like this?

Peter’s face paled significantly before he shakily set down the wine glass. Frantically searching the crowd, he managed to spot Wade over by the bar having an awkward conversation with Steve. Taking a deep breath, Peter stormed over.

“Hey spid-woah where are we going?” Wade asked as he was unceremoniously dragged to a more private area of the Avengers tower.''

“Oooh are we going to have hot storage closet sex or something?” Wade asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The look on Peter’s ashen face gave off a resounding no.

“When were you going to tell me?” Peter’s voice shook with hurt and betrayal.

Wade debated on whether he should play dumb in this case but decided against it, letting out a big sigh before answering.

“I didn’t think I’d have to. Usually it would’ve died by now.”

“Is that what you wanted? For it to die?” Peter’s voice was small when he asked it. He of course knew it was Wade’s choice to do whatever he wanted with his body but hearing about this baby made him realize how much he wanted it.

“No, of course not! But that’s what usually happens anyways,” Wade sighed, “Anytime I’ve ever gotten pregnant before this I’ve lost the baby within 6 to 10 weeks. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to get your hopes up”

“And what, have you go through the loss of our child by yourself?” Peter placed a hand on Wade’s stomach. Now that his pregnancy had been pointed out, it seemed impossible to miss the rounded curve of his stomach that could only be caused by the growth of a fetus. “I know losing the baby would’ve made me sad, but I’d rather know and have us be sad and recover together then have you suffer in silence alone.”

“When you say it like that it makes so much sense,” Wade chuckled even though tears were falling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Petey. I promise I won’t keep anything big like this from you again.”

Peter smiled softly and hugged his big doofus of a boyfriend.

“So how far along are you anyways?”

“…15 weeks,” Wade answered staring at the floor sheepishly. 

Peter’s eyes widened.

“Wow, I’m surprised you managed to keep it a secret for that long,” Peter said impressed.

“Me too!” Wade laughed, “They don’t call me Merc-with-a-Mouth for nothing!”

“Wanna steal Tony’s thunder and go tell everyone at the party about baby Deadpool?” Peter asked interlocking their fingers.

“Fuck yes!”


End file.
